Fights!
by FrosteeFlakes
Summary: Oh noes... Our favourite couple are fighting, but what could it possibly be about? Yaoi, KakaIru


**Title:** Fights  
**Genre:** Humour - I hope?  
**Warning:** Sexual References. This is yaoi - Don't like, don't read!  
**Summary:** Oh noes... Our favourite couple are fighting, but what could it possibly be about?

**A/N: **Hello! :D  
I'm regurgitating another story from my LJ account, cause I'm not smart enough to actually write something new! ~sigh~  
Oh wells, enjoy...

* * *

"Hey Iruka... What's the matter?" Genma asked as he sat down beside Iruka at the mission desk.

"Nothing Genma, just finish your mission report – Please" Iruka replied nonchalantly, looking away from the other's face. He didn't have to see the man to know he was smirking.

"Aww... Come on 'Ruka, you can talk to me" He said in a mock tone, causing Iruka to shake his head and quite audibly sigh, letting Genma hear his frustrations. The special jounin could be so annoying and _meddlesome_ when he wanted to be "I hear you and Hatake are dating, how long's that been now... Hmm?" Much too _meddlesome_...

"Kakashi and I are _NOT_ dating..." Iruka snapped, frustration cracking through his voice. He wanted to remain calm, but he had too much on his mind to fight the growing rage inside – Most of which was there long before Genma even entered the room.

"That's not what I heard" Genma teased, the smirk on his face was now out in full force "What – Is he really _that_ hard to get along with? You guys didn't even last a week" He heard Iruka groan angrily, knowing he'd hit a soft spot. He continued on, wanting to exploit the now exposed weakness that the chunin was attempting to cover "I mean – I'd heard that he's rather... _Peculiar_, but damn him for being so sexy..."

"Who's sexy?" Raidou asked as he entered the room and sat down beside his boyfriend. He looked at the two men strangely, trying to analyse what _exactly_ was going on.

"You, of course" Genma replied innocently, biting his lip and smiling.

"Yeah right..."Raidou scoffed and rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the fuming chunin beside him "Gen... What have you done to poor Iruka now?"

"Me... Nothing" He smiled as he tried to give his boyfriend a kiss, but was denied, Raidou having turned away at the last second. Genma made a 'hmph' noise before following through with his failed kiss, making do with just having to lick that beautiful scarred cheek if he had to.

Raidou opened his mouth to protest and Genma saw his opportunity. He seized the other man's mouth with his own and kissed him so passionately that there was no way he could complain about it; his plan, leave him too speechless to even try.

Iruka rolled his eyes, feeling somewhat embarrassed for just being there, watching them lick and suck and grope and... Honestly, if they were that horny, why wouldn't they just go home and fuck each other's brains out and spare Iruka from the permanent mental scarring?

Trying to redirect his mind away from the current molestation beside him, Iruka found himself thinking about Kakashi once again. Maybe the copy-nin was _that_ hard to get along with, like Genma had said. They'd been 'dating' for a pitiful total of four days and Iruka already couldn't stand the sight of the other man – He made him so angry. Their last fight had been _intense_ to say the least. The academy teacher found himself storming out of Kakashi's apartment so quickly that he actually left his shirt and jacket behind. He ended up walking home half-naked, but not one person in the entire village had the courage to confront him when he was as visibly angry as he was then – They all valued their lives too much to even go near him when he was in _one of his moods_.

He was just _so_ angry!

Iruka was abruptly woken out of his musings by Genma's sudden cries of pain beside him. Raidou had slapped him so hard that his senbon had flown half way across the room and lodged itself in a nearby wall "Not now you _pervert_" He yelled as he grabbed Genma's hands and forcibly removed them from his crotch "Iruka's still here..."

"He could always leave" Genma leered, leaning forward again hoping for another kiss from his boyfriend "Your shift's almost over, isn't it?" He whispered softly against his lover's cheek, the question directed at Iruka, but affected Raidou more – Just as Genma intended it to.

"... NO!" Raidou snapped out of his trance after a much needed moment to recompose himself "Just keep it in your pants"

"Fine" Genma groaned, finally having given up his sexual escapades and turning his attention back to Iruka, who was looking very, _very_ uncomfortable "So _Sensei_... Where were we?"

"We weren't anywhere" Iruka rubbed his throbbing head, wishing for his headache to go away – Along with the blush across his cheeks from watching what had just transpired beside him. Watching two hot men make-out was the last thing Iruka needed to see right now, he was already on the brink of having a painful erection ever since his last _meeting_ with Kakashi. His mind was _really_ working overtime to control his libido.

"What's wrong Iruka?" Raidou asked, genuinely concerned for Iruka who was now looking overly distressed.

"It's nothing..."

"... It's Kakashi!" Genma corrected as he put another senbon in his mouth, rolling it around skilfully with his tongue – Raidou seemed mesmerised by the act, staring longingly at him and his talented tongue. This time, Raidou looked as though he'd be the one to _jump_ Genma, in which case, there'd be no stopping the two men and therefore, no saving Iruka.

"Shut up Genma and finish your report already" Iruka growled quickly, trying to break the developing silence.

"Maa, later – First, tell me what's wrong with you and Kakashi"

"Nothing's wrong!" Iruka clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, attempting to control his anger.

"Wait! What?" Raidou said as he finally caught up with the conversation around him "What happened to you and Kakashi? I thought you only just started going out!"

"We did, but..." Iruka sighed and rubbed his forehead, that headache seemed to be getting worse as the conversation progressed "I don't know! We just had a fight I guess... It's nothing!"

"You're fighting already?" Genma said before receiving a light punch to his ribs, silencing him immediately.

"What happened Iruka?" The scarred jounin asked, smiling kindly as he spoke, though his fist was still clenched and was firmly lodged in his boyfriend's stomach.

"I don't know – I don't really want to talk about it"

"Come on Iruka" Genma coughed slightly, still a little out of breath from Raidou's unmoving fist in his gut "Just tell us!"

"I don't know, it's stupid" He sighed as he banged his head on the desk in front of him, wishing he could just disappear and make this painful conversation end. He spoke quietly, almost inaudibly, into the desk "He just made me so angry!"

"Why? What'd he do" Raidou asked again "You seem really upset by it... Whatever _it_ is"

"He's just being a complete asshole" Iruka spat, near-yelling. He sat up again, seething furiously as his cheeks burned a dark shade of red from his growing rage "He's so fucking insensitive, thinks he's better than me... Fucking arrogant jounin"

"WOW! He _really_ pissed you off" Genma snickered "I'd hate to be Kakashi right about now!"

* * *

Kakashi sat alone at one of the many shinobi bars in Konoha, hoping that he could just drown his sorrows away. He couldn't get Iruka off of his mind, the man seemed so angry with him last night.

He stared blankly out the window beside him, it was getting dark and he hadn't even seen Iruka all day. Kakashi sighed, he was frustrated – Iruka was so obviously avoiding him, but he was angry with the other man too, so he was finding it hard to care. _'But, the fight was so stupid!'_ He groaned in his head as he took another sip of sake _'Maybe I was wrong?... No! He was wrong!'_ He shook his head forcefully and skulled the last of his bottle, trying to forget his troubles.

"Ah... My eternal rival! What brings you here on this glorious night?"Gai sat down beside Kakashi, Asuma sat on the other side "But why are you here alone? You should be off spending time with your fair Iruka"

'_Fair?'_ Kakashi rolled his eyes and dismissed the thought as he watched Gai execute one of his infamous 'good guy' poses.

"He has got a point Kakashi!" Asuma said, waving the bartender over so he could order them all a round of sake "Why aren't you with Iruka? Didn't you guys just start going out?"

"I don't _have_ to be with Iruka, besides... Shouldn't you be with Kurenai?" Kakashi retorted irritably, feeling slightly disturbed by his own bitter tone.

"She's coming later, so you'd better tell us what's wrong now or you'll have to explain it to her as well – And you know how she can get!" Asuma grinned, knowing exactly how well his threat would work against the copy-nin.

"Yeah, you're probably right 'bout that one" Kakashi laughed before taking another drink of his sake through his now drenched mask "It's stupid! Iruka's just... I don't know?"

"What'd you do to the poor guy now?" Asuma chuckled as he thumped Kakashi in the back with his hand. The touch was meant to be a supportive one, but came out a bit harsh, the impact even stung a little – But Kakashi would never admit it.

"Why do you assume that it was me who did something wrong? I'll let you know that this whole fight was his fault to begin with!"

"Sweet Iruka-sensei, he can do no wrong!" Gai beamed, teeth shining even in the darkened room "And he is your beloved, and you are his. Love is far too precious a thing to waste! You should seek him out and..."

"Shut up Gai" Kakashi muttered as he forced a bottle of sake down the man's throat.

"So, what happened then?" Asuma asked.

"Nothing... It was just a fight" Kakashi sighed loudly "I'm sure you fight with Kurenai all the time"

"Stop trying to make this about me and Kurenai, and answer the question" Asuma sighed, patience wearing thin – Kakashi just had to make things so difficult all the time.

"Like I said" He snarled "It was just a fight – No. Big. Deal!"

"A fight? You two have only been dating for like four-five days"

"Four days, six hours and twenty-seven minutes..." Kakashi muttered mostly to himself, a slight smile on his face as he thought about the _good_ time spent together. He had enjoyed every minute of it up until last night - Why did the stubborn teacher have to ruin everything? His smile quickly faded and was replaced by a frown.

"Kakashi..." Asuma said with a hint of finality in his voice, this whole 'Kakashi-Iruka problem' was too much for him to handle "What happened?"

"I just don't want to talk about it!" Kakashi shook his head, he looked so defeated "He's just complaining about nothing, and now he's taking it so seriously! I haven't seen him at all today"

"What did you do to upset him so much?"

"I didn't _do_ anything?" Kakashi said exasperatedly "I'm upset too – I don't even know what he's got to be upset about, I didn't do anything wrong"

"You shouldn't fight with your beloved; it is an unhealthy act for ones fragile heart!" Gai added profoundly before taking another sip of his sake "I KNOW!" He yelled suddenly, standing up off of his chair. A spotlight seemed to appear out of nowhere as he smiled, fists clenched and a single tear trickling down his _manly_ face "If I cannot fix yours and Iruka's problems in love, I will do one-thousand push-ups with weights strapped to my back. And, if I cannot do that, I will do six-hundred laps around Konoha backwards! And, if I cannot do that..."

"SHUT UP GAI!" Kakashi and Asuma said in unison, having heard enough of the man's melodramatic ramblings for one lifetime.

Kakashi groaned and took another sip of sake "Look..." He said with finality - Decisively "If Iruka doesn't want to speak to me, that's fine! I don't need him!"

"What did you do to poor Iruka-sensei now?" A voice said from behind the three men before Kakashi felt a hand slap him across the back of the head.

"Ah – Kurenai... H-How are you doing? You're early?" Asuma said, standing up and offering her his seat.

"Have you been giving him bad advice again?" She said, glaring fiercely at her boyfriend "You know what he's like – He may be a genius, but he's completely inept when it comes to social situations, he's practically retarded" Kakashi made a small noise of protest before she turned her attention back towards the copy-nin "So... I'll ask again! What did you do to _poor_ Iruka-sensei?"

"NOTHING!" He snapped "I didn't _do_ anything, why won't anyone believe me?"

"I think you should apologise to him" Kurenai ignored his complaints, continuing on with ways for her to fix the man's mess.

"What? He should apologise to me!" Kakashi corrected for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"I doubt that this was his fault" She laughed "And if you don't apologise right now, I'll..."

"You'll what? 'Make me'" Kakashi laughed arrogantly, but the smile quickly faded when he saw the evil look on the kunoichi's face. She stood up from her – Asuma's – seat and grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the bar and down the street towards the mission desk.

Gai and Asuma sat there for a few moments, completely stunned by the scene they had just witnessed. Gai stood up from his chair and gestured to Asuma for them to follow. Both men sprinted up the road with jounin speed, just praying that they weren't too late. There was no way they were going to miss this!

* * *

Iruka sat at the mission desk with Raidou and Genma still trying to get him to tell them what the fight was about. He hadn't said a word about it and, deep down, he was enjoying the power he had over the two men. Genma, in particular, had been begging for something – _Anything_ that would suggest to him what the fight was about.

"Iruka-sensei, someone wants to apologise to you!" Kurenai yelled as she stormed through the door completely unannounced. The three men stopped their laughing fit and stared at the women, eyes wide from shock. She was dragging Kakashi into the room as if he were a child throwing a tantrum. She pushed him so that he stumbled forward and was now standing directly in front of Iruka's desk, rubbing his throbbing, red ear. The chunin stared in awe at the kunoichi's strength – She just manhandled the _great_ Hatake Kakashi, master of a thousand jutsu's - Now, if only _he_ could do _that_!

The reality of the situation finally dawned upon Iruka – Kakashi was standing in his office, right in front of him and was _apparently_ going to apologise – Still, Iruka couldn't bring himself to look at him "So, you're finally going to say 'sorry'" He said, his voice was cold and his anger was still clearly evident. He huffed dramatically before muttering under his breath: "'bout time"

"Me?... You should apologise!" Kakashi snapped. He slammed his fist down on the desk, capturing the other man's attention "I was right!"

"NO! I was right!" Iruka replied, standing up from his chair so that he could be eye level with his current enemy.

"I told you to stay out of it Kurenai" Asuma said wryly.

"Do you know what they're fighting about? Iruka wouldn't tell us" Genma asked as he watched the two men, both shaking with anger.

"No, he didn't tell us!" Kurenai said, her voice was cracking and she was beginning to regret her decision of bringing Kakashi down to _apologise_ to Iruka.

"Maybe we should leave them alone..." Raidou said as he clutched his boyfriends hand for support.

"No way!" Genma snorted "This is _way_ too good to miss"

"Besides, if we leave now, I'm afraid they might kill each other" Asuma added as he cradled his distressed girlfriend into his chest – Kurenai was near tears at the moment, feeling so guilty.

"FUCK YOU KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled all of the sudden, fists clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white "Are you gonna apologise or not?"

"Ah... Not" He replied, equally as volatile "You should apologise! This whole things your fault!"

"My fault? That's low Hatake... You're the one who has to act all _manly_ and insensitive about it!"

"Yeah, well you wouldn't shut up about it – Stop complaining and get over it!" Kakashi leaned in closer, his one eyed stare burning wholes through Iruka.

"It should be me... I'm bigger than you and my shoulders are wider. Besides, I'm _way_ more manly looking than you!"

"No way!" Kakashi scoffed "I'm stronger than you, so it should be me!"

"What the hell are they fighting about?" Raidou said to no one in particular. Gai managed to shake his head and shrug slightly, but found himself completely speechless.

"Stop acting like such a girl" Kakashi snarled.

"Now you're calling me a girl!" Iruka grabbed the jounin by the collar of his jacket and snarled in a low, intimidating tone "You're not getting laid EVER unless you apologise!"

"What?" Kurenai choked out, she was completely stunned to hear such vulgar things come out of the normally sweet teacher's mouth.

"_Please_, that's not a threat" Kakashi laughed as he grabbed Iruka's hands and removed them from his vest by force "Half the village would sleep with me if I asked – And they'd do it MY WAY!"

"You're right – That wasn't a threat... It was a promise!" He grinned "How would it make you look if you 'dated' me and never had got me into bed? It would completely ruin your reputation as a pervert..."

"Or boost your reputation as a prude"

"Believe me – I'm NO prude! If I were, we wouldn't even be having this conversation!"

"What on _Earth_ are they arguing about?" Raidou asked quietly. As a whole, Raidou, Genma, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai inched closer towards the exit, being very careful not to be noticed by the two _insane_ shinobi before them.

"Damn it Kakashi – I want to be seme!" Iruka slammed his fist into the desk, denting it slightly.

"No, I want to be seme!" Kakashi retaliated, his dent a little more prominent.

Their audience froze as their jaw's all dropped simultaneously. They couldn't believe what they were hearing "You're having a fight about who's gonna 'top' the other?" Genma said, clearly amused. Both Kakashi and Iruka turned their heads and stared at the man with such intensity that the senbon actually fell out of his mouth and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What was that _Genma_?" Kakashi growled.

"Um..." He muttered, feeling incapable of saying anything more.

"Yes Genma... Do you find something amusing?" Iruka glared at him fiercely.

"N-No" He stuttered unsurely, turning away from the two men's glares.

"I think we should go NOW!" Raidou said, grabbing Genma's arm and fleeing for the doorway. Gai followed quietly, no 'good guy' pose, no smile, nothing. Asuma grabbed Kurenai and practically carried her as he too bolted for the exit.

Kakashi and Iruka were alone now, tension surrounding them and filling the air.

"Fuck this!" Iruka yelled suddenly "Take your pants off and lie down, NOW! We're doing this my way!"

"What?" Kakashi laughed before he was tackled to the floor, Iruka leapt over the desk and was already tearing their clothes off. He wanted to fight, but he found himself powerless. Iruka was _so_ turned on, which was only turning him on more! "Next time... I'm being seme" He panted as the other man licked his now exposed chest ferociously.

Iruka laughed as he ran his hands down Kakashi's firm body "Whatever – _My little uke_!" He purred that, deliberately ignoring the other's protests.

Kakashi growled as he seethed anger, but was quickly silenced by Iruka's tongue down his throat. He hadn't realized just how much he'd wanted this...

... It didn't matter if he was on top or bottom!

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, yes... They were fighting about sex, which we all know, is the only thing worth fighting about!  
Anywayz, thanks for reading - I hope you liked it! XD


End file.
